Manifesto
Manifesto was the sixth expansion to the Time World game by playmage. It was released on July 10, 2013, and it featured the release of the Tier VII Grand Fortress ship. This bad boy of a vessel required so much investment in the command skill that a Hero Promotion system was released along it and a new tier of hero, Gold. Here's the full list of features from the Announcements and Patches page on Kongregate. * New Chapter ** Get the Space Shield from General Lane at Mille Crag Lake. ** Rewards a new planet after completion. ** Completing the new chapter before next expansion will reward purple gear. (defeating chapter 14 no longer rewards purple gear since it’s no longer the final chapter). * New WoH Chapter ** Drive out the Demon Army in Wastia. ** Requires completion of chapter 15 to access. ** Rewards the final piece of the purple WoH Gear for completion. * New levels ** Max Building Level increased to 45 ** Max Tech Level increased to 45 ** Max Hero level increased to 80 ** 2 new sets of building graphics added (36-40, 41=45) * New Hero Skills ** Added two new hero skills (average rarity) ** Cloak: Passive, reduces attackers hit rate. (different from dodge which ignores attacker’s hit rate). ** Pierce: When activated, completely ignores all defending fleet’s defenses (techs, hero skills, buffs). * 2 new WoH skills ** Added two new War of Hero Skill Cards ** Nuclear Fission: Explodes and damages all nearby targets if defeated when the debuff is on. ** Poison Dispersion: Spreads poison to nearby enemies. * Tier 7 Ship: Grand Fortress ** Can be built in level 41 Shipyards. ** Requires 700 command to assign. ** Players may only have 1 T6 or T7 ship assigned. * Golden Heroes / Hero Promotion System ** Added new Golden Hero Tier. ** Each player may only possess 1 Golden Hero via the new promotion system. ** Green/Blue/Purple heroes can be promoted to the next tier with crystals when they reach max level. ** Promoting to a golden hero will require some golden crystal, which is a very rare raid boss drop. ** The promoted hero will drop to level 1, but will retain all their skills at previous skill level! * Training Mode ** Requires players to be in chapter 5+ ** Create a raid team to fight against your own Galaxy Building Boss. (lv1-3, base building excluded) ** This first fight in the raid is against mirrored image of your raid team for 2 AP. (No ship losses) ** Regardless of win or loss, the next fight is the Galaxy Building Boss which cost 0 AP. ** Coupons rewarded based on boss level and damage dealt. This mode is intended for galaxies who are unable to compete in Pillar Wars. * Weekly Ranking Rewards ** At fixed count-down time each week, the top 10 players ranked in some categories will get rewarded. ** Currently, the top 10 in Total Power, Army Strength, Tech, Building, Hero, Deck ranks are rewarded. The rank category and reward may change in the future. ** A new week is started immediate and previous winners can be viewed in a Hall of Fame page. ** The reward is sent via mail. * New lv65 and lv70 purple grade hero gears ** Have a chance to show up in the auction tab of the mall. ** Have a chance to show up in the lottery. Each lottery only contains 2 items. ** Can be drawn from the royal chest, item range changed to 35-70. * Chapter Gift Boxes (helping newer players catch up to veteran players) ** In addition to start items, new accounts is given Chapter 2 Gift Box that can be opened in chapter 2. ** After reaching new chapter, players are rewarded a Gift Box that can be opened in the next chapter via mail. ** Existing accounts are retro-credited a Gift Box that can be opened at their next chapter on first login via mail. * Game Improvements ** Remove beta tag from the game logo (expansion contents are still beta) ** Increased ore production of level 31+ Ore Mines by 10%. ** Forget Skill can now be purchased for coupons. ** All races can now research all weapons, but research time for level 21+ will double for non-racial weapons. ** Building ships in the ship factory automatically limit the building amount to max capacity in addition to resource available. ** Pillar damage cap increased from 1m to 2m, starting health doubled. ** Added 1 message per 5 minute mail flood control between strangers (non-friend & non-galaxy member). ** Fix a continuous animation loop bug when upgrading equipment quickly. Category:Expansions